Your Heart Is An Empty Room
by scabbedangel
Summary: One drunken night at a bar and all the drama that comes with it afterwords.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or any of the characters.

Kim woke up and looked around. She had no idea where she was. She knew this wasn't her place or even Jimmy's. She felt so hung over right now. She just needed to find her clothes and get out of here. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know whose place this was. Kim climbed out of the bed and started pulling on her clothes. She looked up when she heard the door open. Oh hell, this could not be happening. How could she have spent the night with him?

"Hey you're awake. I went out to get breakfast and coffee. There wasn't really anything here to make," He said. He didn't even realize what happened until he woke up next to Kim this morning. All he remembered was they were both upset and drunk and then he woke up with her in his bed. Normally he wouldn't complain, but he didn't want this to happen when they were both drunk.

"Thanks Bosco, that's sweet. Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Kim asked. She still couldn't believe this was happening. Bosco, of all people. She shouldn't have done those jaggier bombs.

"No. All I remember is being upset and getting drunk. Do you remember anything?" Bosco asked. He always did like Kim. He just didn't want to be with her while they were both drunk. He could tell by looking at Kim that she wasn't happy this happened. He couldn't blame her, but now he knew he would never have a chance with her.

"It really was nice of you to go out and get breakfast but I have to go," Kim replied quickly. She couldn't deal with this right now. She just needed to get out of here. She needed to go home, take a shower, and forget this ever happened. How could she have been so stupid? Getting drunk and sleeping with Bosco. She really needed to start thinking things through better and stop getting drunk every time she was upset. She had just broken up with Jimmy again. She should have been used to it by now. She just needed to shut off her emotions. Act like nothing bothered her.

"Don't you think we should at least talk about this?" Bosco asked. He couldn't just let her leave. He wanted to talk about this. Most of the time when he woke up with a girl in his bed he couldn't get her out of there fast enough. Kim was different though. He worked with her a lot and he actually liked her.

"No I don't think we should talk about this. We were both drunk and didn't know what we were doing. It didn't mean anything. Can we just pretend this never happened? I really need to go," Kim said again. She grabbed her purse and ran out. Why would Bosco even want to talk about this? She already heard about what he was like and all the women he slept with. Since when did Bosco care? Maybe it was just because they worked together or something like that. She just couldn't talk about this. It was just a mistake. She was just going to act like nothing ever happened. Kim picked up her phone and looked at the time. She needed to get ready for work. She didn't want to be late on top of everything else that had already happened.

* * *

Bosco watched Kim walk out in disbelief. She really didn't care about this at all. How could she just walk out and pretend nothing happened? Something did happen and he didn't see it as a mistake. He really did like her. Sure they had gotten drunk and rushed into things, but if they talk about it maybe they could have a chance. He didn't want to act like nothing happened. He didn't want to forget about this.

Maybe she was just still in shock that this happened. Maybe she just needed some time. He hoped that was all it was. He wasn't used to this feeling. He wasn't used to actually caring about girls he brought home from bars. Kim wasn't like any other girl. He liked her for a while. Sure they almost hooked up in his car one night and he still hated that Jimmy interrupted them, but he thought he and Kim could actually have a relationship.

Bosco grabbed his car keys. He needed to get to work. He couldn't be late to roll again. He was already getting yelled at almost every day for that. Faith couldn't keep coming up with excuses anyway. He could really use to talk to Faith anyway. Faith always knew what to do. She was the smart one. He knew he would get a lecture about how he needed to stop bringing girls home from bars. He was used to it now though.

Kim walked into th

* * *

e firehouse. She made it with a couple minutes to spare. She ran upstairs and quickly got changed. She went back downstairs and saw Carlos at the table drinking coffee. She never thought her and Carlos would get along, but they actually did. Sure he still called her fruitloop, but that is till mild compared to all the other things he used to say about her.

"Oh Kim, Jimmy called. He said it was important," Carlos said. She looked like hell this morning. Normally she was more put together. He could tell by the look on her face after he mentioned Jimmy's name that them two broke up again. When were they going to give up? They obviously weren't meant to be together. They were always fighting and breaking up off and on. It seemed like more trouble than it was worth.

"I'll call him back later," Kim replied. She grabbed a cup and filled it up with coffee. She was going to need a lot more coffee to help get rid of this hang over. Her head was still killing her. She should have called out today. This was going to be a long day. She just hoped she didn't have to see Bosco at any of the calls she got. She already had enough issues today. She didn't need to add anymore. She wasn't even planning on calling Jimmy back. She was done with him for good this time.

TBC…


	2. Chapter Two

Faith looked over at Bosco again. She knew there was something going on. He was never this quiet and he was actually on time for roll call today. He wasn't even being rude to anyone. Not even the people being arrested by him. This just was not Bosco. She always thought the days would be better if Bosco didn't talk, but this was just too much silence. She was bored. Faith looked at him again. He still looked like he was deep in thought. That was another new thing. Bosco was never deep in thought. Usually nothing bothered him and when something did bother him, he complained about it constantly.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? I've been trying to figure it out all day and have no idea," Faith said concerned. Maybe she would actually get more than a two word reply this time. She really wanted to know what was wrong now. Whatever it was must be big for Bosco to be acting like this. She was so used to Bosco telling her everything. She couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. The more Bosco didn't talk about it, the more she wanted to know.

"Something happened last night," Bosco answered. He didn't really know how to tell Faith about this. She would most likely be in shock and then follow up with a lecture. He knew talking to Faith about this would probably make him feel a lot better than he did this moment. He just couldn't stop thinking about Kim. She was so cold to him this morning. He still didn't understand why she wanted to forget about what happened. She wouldn't even talk about it.

"Well what happened? I mean it must be big considering you have barely said two words today and you were actually on time," Faith said. It was seriously driving her crazy not knowing what was wrong with Bosco.

"I slept with Kim last night," Bosco replied. He looked over at Faith. She looked like she was in shock and disbelief. He already expected that part. He just didn't know what to do. He really wanted to talk to Kim about what happened, but she already made it clear that she didn't. He didn't get why she was acting this way. He knew she'd been through a lot and all, but still. You would thinks she would want to talk about this. It was like she couldn't get out of his place fast enough.

"I was definantly not expecting that one. Why does that bother you? I thought you liked Kim?" Faith asked. You would think Bosco would be happy about that. Sometimes she just didn't understand him. Something else must have happened besides that. Just sleeping with Kim wouldn't upset him this much. Normally he would be bragging about something like this happening.

"Yeah that part isn't what's wrong. When she woke up, she wouldn't even talk about what happened. She said she just wanted to forget it ever happened and couldn't leave my place fast enough. I just don't get why she wouldn't want to talk about it. I mean I actually like her and she doesn't even seem to care," Bosco answered still upset and not understanding why Kim would act that way.

"Maybe she just wasn't ready to talk about it yet. You know, she may still be in shock that she ended up in your bed. Kim has also been through a lot with losing Bobby and being off and on with Jimmy constantly. She could just be all hung up on Jimmy still," Faith said. She knew none of that was what Bosco wanted to hear, but Jimmy and Kim always ended up getting back together.

"I just really like her though. She's not like any other girl I've been with," Bosco said. Today was just depressing for him. Nothing was going good for him today. Even talking to Faith wasn't really making him feel much better.

"Maybe you should try talking to her again. She may have just needed some time by herself to think about what happened," Faith replied. She had never seen Bosco get this upset over a girl before. She just hoped things worked out for Bosco. He deserved to be happy.

"Yeah, I could try talking to her again. I just have to figure out when her shift gets done," Bosco said a little more hopeful than earlier. He just hoped Kim would talk to him this time instead of just walking away like she did this morning.

* * *

Kim finished getting dressed. She was so thankful this day was finally over. She really was never going to drink on a night when she had work the next day. Hangovers were not fun to deal with in this line of work. She was also happy she didn't run into Bosco on any of her jobs today. She wouldn't have been able to deal with that and the hangover. Her head did finally stop hurting though. She knew Jimmy would probably call again since she hasn't returned his phone call. She just couldn't talk to him today. She needed to be alone and clear her mind. As much as she wanted to forget last night happened, she actually couldn't get Bosco off of her mind at all today. Kim walked outside and saw Bosco standing in front of the firehouse. Could this day get any worse?

"I know this morning you said you didn't want to talk about this, but I do. Can we please go somewhere and talk?" Bosco asked. He was hoping she would say yes. This had been driving him crazy all day. Kim was all he was able to think about. He really liked her and it hurt when she said she just wanted to forget about this ever happening.

"I don't think now is a good time Bosco. I just want to go home and be alone right now. I don't even know what to say at the moment," Kim replied. She knew she sounded cold right now, but she didn't want to talk about this. Not today and not ever. She wanted to act like nothing ever happened and Bosco was making that a little difficult. She just wanted to put last night behind her. Why was Bosco making this so hard? Shouldn't he be happy she didn't want to talk about this?

"Why don't you want to talk about this? You can't just forget that last night happened and I don't want to forget. You're going to have to talk about this at some point. You can't keep ignoring this," Bosco pointed out. How could she act so cold? It was like she didn't care how he felt at all.

"Can it wait until tomorrow night?" Kim asked. She just needed to get home and not think about Bosco or anything that happened last night. She couldn't believe Bosco actually wanted to talk about this.

"Can we do it over dinner then?" Bosco asked. Sure he didn't want to wait that long, but he could if it meant he would be with Kim tomorrow night.

"Sure," Kim answered. She was just grateful today was finally over. Maybe going out to dinner with Bosco wouldn't be that bad. He actually was thoughtful this morning when he bought breakfast and coffee and she did feel bad for running the way she did. This was crazy though. She couldn't seriously have feelings for Bosco. That just wasn't possible. Was it? She just needed sleep.

TBC…

A/N: I will most likely update this story on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. XD Hope you enjoy.


	3. Fear of Flying

Bosco opened his car door for Kim. He was happy to be having dinner with her. They barely talked on the way though. She kept on changing the topic and then ignored him. This was going to be harder than he thought. He just didn't know why she had to be so difficult. He always thought she was nice. Now she was acting cold hearted. He knew she had been hurt a lot because of Jimmy, but still. She could treat him a little better. It's not like he was Jimmy. He had no plans of sleeping with her sister. Kim and Bosco walked into the restaurant. He pulled put her chair for her and smiled. He was determined to make this a nice dinner, even though Kim seemed happy to be ignoring him and change the subject whenever they did talk. He knew he could get her to like him as much as he liked her.

Kim looked at Bosco and gave him a half smile. Since when was he all polite. First he opens the car door for her and now with pulling out her chair. This just could not be Bosco. Bosco was making it hard for her not to like him. She has never seen this side of him before. She was trying to avoid the subject of them sleeping together. Somehow Bosco kept bringing that back up. She didn't understand why he wanted to talk about it. She was giving him an easy out. She thought he would appreciate that. Maybe Bosco wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

"Listen Kim, I like you. I'm being honest here. I have liked you for a while. We could be good together. Can't you just give us a chance?" Bosco asked. He was thinking about easing into that slowly, but with Kim always changing the subject, he couldn't afford to wait. He just wanted her to at least give them a chance before just forgetting what happened. He was actually tired of going through meaningless relationships and one night stands. Sure he never thought he's say that, but it was true. He actually wanted a relationship that meant something and he wanted it to be with Kim.

"I don't really know what to say. I mean I don't even think I want a relationship with anyone right now. Now is just a bad time for me," Kim replied. She had no idea what to say to that. That was not something she expected from Bosco. She had never even thought about him like that before. Sure they did almost hook up in his car, but that was a long time ago and they were all upset that night. Just like they were both upset the night they slept together. She didn't even know anything about Bosco. She really didn't think her and Bosco would be good together. They were completely different. She did also just break up with Jimmy a couple days ago. She still needed time before she jumped into a relationship, especially with Bosco.

"Why is this a bad time for you? I don't think it would hurt if we gave this a chance," Bosco said. That wasn't the reply he was hoping for, but it was better than Kim changing the subject like she was doing on the way here. He knew this could work if Kim would just give it a shot. What was she so afraid of? She was just so quick to try and write this off. How could she just want to move on and forget anything happened? He knew he couldn't forget it and he didn't want to.

"I just don't think this will work out between us Bosco. We're two completely different people. Not to mention we know nothing about each other. I also broke up with Jimmy like three days ago. I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship," Kim answered. This was harder than she thought. She actually felt bad about treating Bosco so badly. Just the idea of her and Bosco dating was crazy. They would not work out. She already knew it. Starting a relationship would just be a waste of both of their time.

"I'm just asking for a chance. I like you and I think we can be good together. I really to," Bosco replied. She was really making this more difficult than it has to be. She just needed to stop putting so much thought about it. She needed to stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong. Bosco looked at Kim. She kind of looked conflicted.

"I guess I can give this a try, but I can't promise anything," Kim said carefully almost in disbelief at her own words. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She just knew this relationship was doomed to fail.

TBC…


	4. We Can Live Beside The Ocean

Bosco was sitting in his car outside the firehouse waiting for Kim. He still couldn't believe this was finally happening. Today was a really hot day and he had plans for him and Kim. Hopefully she would agree to them. They did just start dating. He was just so excited to be spending the rest of the day with her. Bosco looked up when he heard the car door open. He smiled at Kim softly and leaned in to give her a kiss. Today couldn't get any better than this.

"So where are we going exactly?" Kim asked. She was actually excited to be spending the day with Bosco. That was something she didn't expect. She wanted to know why she needed a swimsuit. With Bosco you never knew. At least that was what she was told. She loved surprises, except the whole part of not knowing what it was. She kept on trying to get Bosco to tell her where they were going, but he wouldn't budge.

"Well I guess I can tell you now. I figured that since it was such a nice day, we could go to the beach," Bosco answered. He looked at Kim waiting for her to say something. He had never taken anyone he dated to the beach before so he had no idea if Kim would like this idea. He just thought it'd be nice. He always liked the beach. Sure he'd probably never admit that to anyone. He didn't need people thinking he was going all soft. He would never hear the end of it, especially if Sully found out.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. You don't seem like the sunshine type of guy," Kim joked. She thought it would be nice to go to the beach. She loved the beach. Lying in the sand enjoying the sun. That was how she usually spent most of her summers until Jimmy came along. Jimmy hated the beach and she was never able to convince him to go.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," Bosco said. Maybe the beach was a bad idea. He should have asked her a head of time if she would want to go. He just wanted to surprise her. This was only their second date too. Maybe that wasn't really a second date type of thing. He really sucked at this kind of stuff. He should have asked Faith if this was a good idea. She was into all that romantic crap. He didn't really know much about it. All he knew was Faith would always complain that Fred didn't know how to be romantic and that women love a little romance every once in a while.

"Of course I'd love to go to the beach. I just didn't think you were the type who liked to go to the beach. You always had a rough type of exterior put up," Kim replied softly. She gave Bosco a quick kiss and smiled. She was already learning more and more about him. She just didn't expect this from him. She liked the idea of spending a day on the beach with Bosco.

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone. I would never live it down," Bosco warned jokingly. So far this wasn't going as bad as he thought it might. At least Kim was okay with going to the beach. He couldn't wait to get there now. Bosco started driving hoping they didn't hit too much traffic. He wanted to get there before it got dark.

"Why don't you go find us a spot? I have some things I need to get out of the trunk," Bosco said handing Kim a couple of blankets. He still had something else to go with this trip. He wanted to make this day as nice as possible. He just still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Maybe soon he'd get over his shock. He was just so happy Kim was giving them a chance.

Kim set the blankets up when she found a nice spot with lots of sun. Bosco was just full of surprises. She couldn't wait to find out what else he was hiding from everyone. She wasn't used to this side of Bosco. She liked it though. She loved that he was so sweet. She always thought he was a jerk. Bosco has been proving her wrong about that though. Kim looked up when she saw Bosco.

"What's all this?" Kim asked. Bosco was just going to keep on surprising her today. She could get used to this. She was actually happy she gave him a chance. She liked this. Sure she was still in shock she said yes to him and that she was actually enjoying his company.

"I thought we could have a little picnic while we were here," Bosco replied. He set the basket down and sat down next to Kim. He watched while Kim through her hair up. It looked all cute and messy. He liked that. She looked adorable right now.

"You know today is nice. I like us sitting here on the beach together. I've always loved the beach. I haven't gone in a while and it's nice to come back with you," Kim said. She leaned her heads on Bosco's shoulder. She smiled when Bosco wrapped his arms around her. This was just the perfect moment. She didn't want it to end.

Bosco couldn't help but smile when he looked at Kim with her head on his shoulder. He liked being with her like this. He liked being able to get away with her and not have to worry about anyone else but them. They could just focus on being together and enjoying the time they were spending together. Today was perfect. He hoped to have more days like this with Kim and now that he knew she loved the beach, he planned to take her here more often.

"The sunset is always more beautiful when you watch it at the beach. You know I've always wanted to live on the beach. Ever since I was little," Kim whispered to Bosco softly. She knew they would have to head back soon. The beach would be closing and they both had work tomorrow. She just didn't want this day to end. Everything was just so perfect and she was so happy being here in Bosco's arms watching the waves crash into the sand.

"You know, maybe one day you will live on the ocean. I can see that," Bosco replied. He hoped one day they could both live on the beach together.

"We should probably start heading back. It's kind of a long ride," Kim suggested. She didn't really want to leave yet, but the beach would be closing in five minutes. It would take them a while to get back home.

"Why don't we take a walk on the boardwalk before we leave? You know get some salt water taffies for the ride back," Bosco said. He wasn't ready to go yet, but she was right. They kind of had to. There would be other days here at the beach. He planned on coming back here with her someday soon.

TBC…


	5. When It Rains It Pours

Kim was so happy to be done work. She couldn't wait to go see Bosco. She finally talked Bosco into taking her to see Paranormal activity. Who knew Bosco was scared of ghost movies? Kim grabbed her purse and went downstairs. She was shocked to see Jimmy in the firehouse. She was about to go back upstairs, but Jimmy had already seen her. This was not what she wanted to do right now. Couldn't Jimmy just leave her alone?

"Hey Kimmy, you look nice," Jimmy said softly. He missed her. He knew he had really messed things up again. He just wanted her back. He knew that he could change if Kim would give him another chance. She didn't look too happy to see him though. He was expecting her to be happy and melt into his arms again. Just like she always used to do. There was no way she could stay mad at him for long. She always ended up giving him another chance. Her eyes always used to shine bright when he was around. He knew he could make that happen again. He hoped she wasn't still mad at him. They were made for each other.

"Thanks, I don't have time to talk right now though. I kind of have plans," Kim replied coldly. She wasn't in the mood to hear anything Jimmy had to say to her. She's heard it all before and she had no plans of ever getting back with him. She was with Bosco now and she meant it when she said she was done with Jimmy for good. She was so much happier when Jimmy wasn't in her life. She also didn't want to be late. She should have already left.

"Don't tell me it's actually true," Jimmy retorted. It couldn't be. Kim would never stoop that low. She was probably just trying to make him jealous. Like she actually had any plans. She must have figured he'd come by sooner or later if she didn't return her calls. There was no way Kim would do anything like that. He had to try and stop himself from laughing. That's just how funny it sounded to him. He knew he still had that same effect on Kim he used to. All he had to do was flash his dimples and give her a smile and she would melt, just like old times.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't have the time to deal with this," Kim said. She went to leave, but Jimmy grabbed her arm and pulled her back. What part of she had plans did he not understand? She so did not need this right now. She was in a good mood and really didn't want that to be ruined. She also didn't want to miss this movie. It took her weeks to convince Bosco to take her. She just had to agree that if he couldn't fall asleep she would stay on the phone with him. Bosco was so funny sometimes. What was even funnier was the fact that he was actually serious. She wouldn't mind staying on the phone with him all night. That was just a small price to pay.

"We're not done here. I heard some talk about you dating Bosco," Jimmy said trying to remain calm and keep his tone down. He already knew the walls around here were thin. He already knew that from past experience. There was no such thing as a private moment in this firehouse. Everyone always knew everything about everyone else.

"So what if I am. I can date whoever I want. The last time I checked I was done with you. You may not like to hear this, but I meant it. I really am done with you," Kim said callously. She looked at her watch. She was already late. Leave it to Jimmy to screw things up, even when they aren't dating. He was becoming an expert at pissing her off. You think he would have gotten the hint when she didn't return his phone calls. Her personal life was none of his business. It's not like Jimmy owned her. She could do whatever she wanted. Jimmy needed to grow up and move on.

"You've got to be kidding me. Have you lost your ever loving mind? Bosco doesn't care about you. You're just another notch on his belt. You and Bosco won't even last. Have fun wasting your time with an egocentrical jerk," Jimmy laughed. There was no way her and Bosco would be together much longer. Bosco didn't care about anyone but himself. Jimmy knew he had nothing to worry about. Kim would be coming back to him in no time.

"I already did that when I was with you. Bosco happens to care a lot about me. I'm not going to let you stand here and trash him. You have no right. Bosco is a much better man than you will ever be. I couldn't care less what you think about me and Bosco. You can go shove off now," Kim yelled at Jimmy. She stormed out of the firehouse leaving Jimmy there stunned that she actually yelled at him like that and defended Bosco. She walked across the street and saw that Bosco was already waiting for her by his car.

"Sorry I'm late," Kim said. She kissed Bosco and held onto him for a while. She wasn't going to let Jimmy ruin her night. She was here with Bosco and that was all that mattered.

"Are you okay? You look upset?" Bosco asked concerned. He just wanted to see her smile. He didn't like seeing her all upset like this.

"Jimmy stopped by the firehouse and gave me a piece of his mind. I'm fine now. Just seeing you and being in your arms makes everything better," Kim replied. She leaned in closer and gave Bosco another kiss. She moaned softly when he deepened the kiss.

"Are you sure you're okay. We don't have to go see that movie if you want," Bosco said softly. He knew Kim was looking forward to seeing that movie. He just didn't want Kim to see him get all scared by a movie. He was not looking forward to that.

"You know. I think I still want to go see the movie. You're not getting out of it. You already agreed to go see it with me. I'll be there with the whole time. If you get scared you can just hold my hand," Kim smirked. Bosco was just too cute sometimes. Using her as an excuse to try and get out of this. He must really hate ghost movies.

"When I can't sleep tonight, I'm going to blame you," Bosco said. He would just have to suck it up and holding Kim's hand was a nice idea. He wouldn't mind that. He just wasn't looking forward to the lack of sleep he would be experiencing for the next couple of months.

"Well if you start seeing ghost flying around your apartment or hear any scary noises, you can call me and I'll come over and chase them away," Kim smiled. She still couldn't believe Bosco was scared of a little ghost movie. He dealt with dangerous people every day and he gets scared of a few scary noises and shadows on the wall. She loved that about him though. It was so adorable.

TBC…


	6. Chapter six

Kim looked over at her clock. It was two in the morning. She moved to answer her phone. Who would be calling her at this time? It was kind of late for phone calls and she had an early shift in the morning. Kim groggily said hello and couldn't help but smile when she realized it was Bosco on the other end of the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked hoping it wasn't anything serious. Bosco has never called her at this time before. She could feel herself start to panic.

Kim hung up the phone and started getting dressed. She was still laughing. She tried really hard not to laugh while she was on the phone with Bosco. She did love that he called her when he couldn't sleep. Now she had to go over there and make sure he wasn't going to be attacked by any ghosts.

Bosco opened the door and smiled when he saw Kim there. He didn't really expect her to actually come over here this late. He was glad she came though. At least he knew he could depend on her. Even for things like this that weren't really serous.

"So did anything bad happen while I was on my way?" Kim asked teasingly. She leaned in and kissed Bosco gently. She came in when he opened the door further for her to come in. She follwed him to his room and sat down on the bed. She just looked at him and started laughing again. She just couldn't help it.

"I'm glad you think this is so funny. I told you seeing that movie was a bad idea. But you wouldn't listen. And if you tell anyone about this," Bosoc warned. This was not funny. Sure he could have taken some pills to help him sleep, but he would much rather have Kim here with him. She could make everything better just by smiling. How could he be sacred of anything when she was smiling at him? He didn't want to see anything else.

"I'm sorry. Next time we'll stay away from the ghost movies. I didn't know that you were actually that scared of them. I really thought you were joking," Kim replied. She snuggled up closer to Bosco and smiled. She liked this. Just being in his arms could make all her worries disappear. She couldn't help but be happy when she was around him. She never expected to feel this way about Bosco. She really did think that this wouldn't workout. Now she was so ecstaic she gave him a chance.

"Yeah maybe next time you'll listen to me," Bosco said. He kissed Kim and pulled her closer. He ran his hands through her hair and deepened the kiss. He was a little sad when Kim pulled away. He didn't want it to stop.

"It's kind of late. I have an early shift tomorrow. I think we should just go to sleep if that's okay," kim said softly. She didn't want Bosco to stop kissing her, but she knew if he didn't they would have gone further than she was ready to. She didn't want to rush things with him. She rushed things with Jimmy and look how that turned out. She wanted to get this right. She really cared about Bosco. She didn't want to ruin that by going to fast.

"Of course that's okay," Bosco replied. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and then pulled the covers over them. He could tell she was scared they were going too fast. He didn't want her to feel pushed.

* * *

Kim woke up and looked around. She didn't see Bosco. She looked at the clock. She still had another two hours before she had to leave. Kim got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen where she saw Bosco cooking.

"Morning," Kim said and wrapped her amrs around him. She smiled and kissed him gently. She liked waking up and seeing him. She could get used to this. He was just so sweet.

"Morning. I was a little more prepared this morning," Bosco replied. He truned around and pulled her closer. Bosco told Kim to sit at the table. He poured her some coffee and then went back to cooking. He wanted this morning to be perfect. Bosco started putting some of the food on plates for them and sat down across from Kim.

"Do you want me to give you a ride into work today?" Bosco asked. He hoped she would say yes. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. He liked having her around.

"I don't want you to go out of your way. You don't have to be in till a couple hours after I do," Kim answered. She didn't want to inconvenience. He already cooked her breakfast and got to see him before she had to leave for work. What else could she ask for.

"It's not a problem. And I'm sure my sergant will be happy to see me on time for roll call for once," Bosco said smiling. This would be a first. He had never shown up early for work before. Bosco cleared the dishes off of the table and walked outside with Kim. This morning went better than he expected. He was nervous about it at first. The first time Kim woke up in his place, she did kind of run out of there as fast as she could. He was just glad that didn't happen again.

TBC..


End file.
